In a variety of situations it is desirable to generate a noise, and in particular a loud noise.
For example, the simulation of the noise of a gun may be desirable where guns are used that do not fire ammunition or live rounds and therefore do not generate the type of sounds that are commonly associated with ‘real’ guns, e.g. firearms. Recreational combat sports such as airsoft, paintball and laser tag all involve the use of guns. However the guns do not generate noises that are similar to those generated with live round weapons. Participants in such sports are often seeking a safe experience that simulates real warfare as far as possible, including the noise made by the weapons used.
Armed forces often train using simulation weapons or with real weapons but using blank ammunition. Training aims to replicate real warfare as closely as possible to ensure soldiers are prepared should a genuine conflict arise. It is therefore desirable for soldiers to be able to train using weapons that simulate real gun noises while enabling the use of simulation weapons or blank ammunition.
There may also be circumstances in which the simulation of a gun noise is desirable when using other types of weapons such as air rifles.
In the above examples it is generally desirable for the device that generates a simulated gun noise to form part of the recreation/simulation weapon (e.g. an airsoft gun), or to be easily connectable to it and be portable along with the weapon. This ensures the noise generated by the device emanates from as close to the weapon as possible, thus creating heightened realism.
Drama productions often need to simulate gun noises, for example on a movie set, TV production or theatre production. In the case of movies or TV such noises can be added to a soundtrack in post-production but in some cases the realism of an authentic sounding noise generated at the right moment in the action may be desirable. In some cases it may be acceptable for a gun noise to be generated by a device not visible to the audience (i.e. off-camera or off-stage) but in other cases the realism of a gun that generates the noise itself may be required.
There is therefore a need for a device that can simulate a gun noise, whether as a standalone device or a device that can be mounted on a real or simulation gun or other weapon.
Aside from the generation of a noise for the purposes of simulating a gun, there are many other circumstances in which a loud noise may be required. For example, in simulated warfare, there may be many other sources of loud noises which are desirable to replicate, namely explosions caused by grenades, bombs, claymores, mines, improvised explosive devices (IEDs) and the like. In non-warfare related circumstances, it may be desirable to generate loud noises as part of a show, for example to replicate or supplement pyrotechnics. Additionally, bird scarers are devices that generate loud noises to scare birds (or other wildlife). For such circumstances a portable device able to generate loud noises safely would be desirable.
Prior art noise generation devices suffer from a number of drawbacks that mean they are not able to meet at least some of the needs identified above. Some noise generating devices exist that create noise by igniting a combustible material such as acetylene in a mixture with oxygen. An example is described in US patent publication no. 2009/0241794. This and other kinds of device operating on a similar principle require the use of large hoses to supply the combustible material from a gas tank external to the device to the combustion chamber. They also tend to be reasonably large. As a result, their portability is limited. Furthermore, the noise created is not akin to a gunshot.
Some prior art bird scarers use LPG as a combustible material to create a loud noise. Again, such devices are large and cumbersome, require the supply of the LPG through a hose from an external tank and are not capable of creating loud noises in rapid succession.
Conventional noise generation devices are not configured for fixing to a gun, nor for generating a realistic gun fire noise at a time that can be synchronised with the firing of the gun, nor generating gun fire noises at a high rate, for example the rate that would be expected from the firing of a gun.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved noise generation device, particularly a noise generation device that addresses at least some of the needs identified above. Alternatively, it is an object of the invention to at least provide the public with a useful choice.